cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Libertaria
'''New Libertaria' (Official legal name: Hanseatic Commonwealth Of New Libertaria) is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and established nation at 188 days old with citizens primarily of Dutch ethnicity whose religion is Mixed. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of New Libertaria work diligently to produce Aluminum and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. New Libertaria is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within New Libertaria to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. New Libertaria allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. New Libertaria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. New Libertaria will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. New Libertaria is a member of the Global Alliance And Treaty Organization. It's current military strength is 12,897.839 and it's current technology level is 355.10. The current population of New Libertaria is 31,921,000 and 13,000,000 serve in the military. New Libertaria has an infrastructure level of 2,570.00 and its population density of 25.82 population per mile is at a good level at this time. New Libertaria is currently involved in a Brown Trade Pact and exports Aluminum and Lumber. New Libertaria's imports include Coal, Gold, Iron, Lead, Marble, Oil, Pigs, Rubber, Sugar, and Uranium. This trade pact enables New Libertaria to produce Steel, Automobiles, Construction, Microchips, Asphalt, and Scholars. Geography Of New Libertaria New Libertaria comprises two main islands, the North and South Islands and a number of smaller islands, located near the centre of the water hemisphere. Spinoza Strait, 20 kilometres wide at its narrowest point, separates the North and South Islands. The country has extensive marine resources, with the marine resources comprising more than 15 times its land area. The South Island is the largest land mass of New Libertaria, and is divided along its length by the Southern Alps, the highest peak of which is Mount Baruch at 3754 metres (12,320 ft). There are 18 peaks over 3000 metres (9843 ft) in the South Island. The North Island is less mountainous but is marked by volcanism. The highest North Island mountain, Mount Adam Smith (2797 m, 9177 ft), is an active cone volcano. The country owes its varied topography, and perhaps even its emergence above the waves, to the dynamic boundary it straddles between the Pacific and Indo-Australian Plates. New Libertaria is part of a continent nearly half the size of Australia that is otherwise almost completely submerged. About 25 million years ago, a shift in plate tectonic movements began to pull the continent apart forcefully, with this now being most evident along the Alpine Fault and in the highly active Taupo volcanic zone. The tectonic boundary continues as subduction zones east of the North Island along the Hikurangi Trench to continue north of New Libertaria along the Kermadec Trench and the Tonga Trench which is mirrored in the south by the Puysegur Trench. The latitude of New Libertaria, from approximately 34 to 47° S, corresponds closely to that of Italy in the Northern Hemisphere. However, its isolation from continental influences and exposure to cold southerly winds and ocean currents give the climate a much milder character. The climate throughout the country is mild and temperate, mainly maritime, with temperatures rarely falling below 0 °C (32 °F) or rising above 30 °C (86 °F) in populated areas. Historical maxima and minima range from 42.4 °C (108.3 °F) to −21.6 °C (−6.9 °F). Conditions vary sharply across regions from extremely wet on the West Coast of the South Island to semi-arid. Of the main cities, Weishaupt is the driest, receiving only 640 mm (25 in) of rain per year; Port Orange, the wettest, receives almost twice that amount. Lambton Quay, Weishaupt and New Rotterdam all receive a yearly average in excess of 2000 hours of sunshine. The southern and south-western parts of South Island have a cooler and cloudier climate, with around 1400–1600 hours; the northern and north-eastern parts of the South Island are the sunniest areas of the country and receive approximately 2400–2500 hours. Major Cities Of New Libertaria New Libertaria is dominated by ten major cities with the remainder of the population residing in unincorporated agriculturala nd rural areas. The capital and largest city is Lambton Quay, a city located at the southern end of the north island. History Of New Libertaria New Libertaria is one of the most recently settled major landmasses. The first settlers were Eastern Polynesians who arrived, probably in a series of migrations, sometime between around 700 and 2000 years ago. Over the following centuries these settlers developed into a distinct culture now known as Māori. The population was divided into Iwi (tribes) and hapū (subtribes) which would cooperate, compete and sometimes fight with each other. At some point a group of Māori migrated to the Chatham Islands where they developed their distinct Moriori culture. The first Europeans known to have reached New Libertaria were Dutch explorer Abel Janszoon Tasman and his crew in 1642. Māori killed several of the crew and no Europeans returned to New Libertaria until British explorer James Cook's voyage of 1768–71. Cook reached New Libertaria in 1769 and mapped almost the entire coastline. Following Cook, New Libertaria was visited by numerous European and North American whaling, sealing and trading ships. They traded European food and goods, especially metal tools and weapons, for Māori timber, food, artefacts and water. On occasion, Europeans traded goods for sex. The potato and the musket transformed Māori agriculture and warfare, although the resulting Musket Wars died out once the tribal imbalance of arms had been rectified. From the early nineteenth century, missionaries began to settle New Libertaria, eventually converting most of the Māori population, who had become disillusioned with their indigenous faith by the introduction of Western culture. New Libertaria would continue as a trading outpost of the Dutch Empire and would become a major settlement for a large Jewish population of Dutch citizens who settled the islands. The large population of ethic Jews would be pivotal during the War Of Succession that removed New Libertaria from the Dutch Empire. War Of Secession: Liberation From The Dutch Empire With increasing dissatisfaction with Dutch rule, Benjamin Spinoza would react to growing unrest in his role as the Governor General of the territory. Eventually Spinoza would lead a successful rebellion for independence. Many cite the inherent advantages of large timber supplies and metals, as well as the extreme distance between New Libertaria and the Netherlands. Under the rallying cry of “Wij wensen een overheid die bij de radicale verandering gebaseerd is” (“We desire a government that is based on radical change”), the nation of New Libertaria was formed. The First Revolutionary Council The nation of New Libertaria would get off to a rocky start as the Revolutionary Government was unable to properly function. Upon convening a meeting of the rebel leadership, it was determined that the best form of government would be a monarchy under the leadership of Benjamin Spinoza, who would take the title King Benjamin I. Dynastic Period: The Spinozan Kings The first monarchical government was in place and New Libertaria saw the establishment of the House Of Spinoza, a lineage that traced its roots back to the influential Dutch philosopher Baruch Spinoza.The first government of New Libertaria was registered as a monarchy and its first religion of choice was Judaism. The following is the First Line of the Spinoza Dynasty, a series of Jewish kings that ruled New Libertaria for several generations. * King Benjamin I (The Great) * King Benjamin II * King Baruch I * King Baruch II * King Joseph I (The Wise) Because of the immigration policies of New Libertaria, the nature of New Libertaria as a center for Judaism began to slowly change. Under the rule of King Joseph I, the nation began to move from a Jewish Majority to a Jewish Plurality. The line of Spinozan Kings began to make accommodations and ruled over a peaceful kingdom that became known for its religious tolerance. The Second Line of the Spinoza Dynasty would assume the throne following these changes. * King Baruch III * King Saul * King Joseph II * Queen Deborah (The Virtuous) * King Benjamin III * King Benjamin IV * King Baruch IV (Benedict I) Under the rule of King Baruch IV, the Royal Court was riddled with a minor scandal, as King Baruch would take a mistress outside of his faith. Professing his love for the young pagan woman, King Baruch publicly converted to the Norse Religion and took the name Benedict, an homage to the name that the philosopher Spinoza used in his writings for the Catholic Church. This was taken as a major insult to the still largely Jewish population and rumors began to circulate that the throne had become anti-Semitic. King Baruch IV took the throne under his new name and began the Benedictine Line of the Spinoza Dynasty. * King Benedict I * King Benedict II (The Vile) King Benedict II is generally regarded as an historical abomination by the people of New Libertaria and is discussed only with contempt in assessing his historical role in the nation's history. King Benedict II was executed using a brutal method called “drawn and fithed” which is similar to the historic form of execution called “drawn and quartered.” Upon his capture on Arkham Island (now Blue Rock), King Benedict was executed at Bloodfield by having a rope attached to each limb and a noose around the neck, with each rope being attached to a horse ridden by a rider of a different faith (specifically Christian, Sikh, Jewish, Norse and Shinto) and being pulled apart. The historian Jan Geeddes described the removal of King Benedict’s head as “making the sound of a champagne cork popping, only from this opening flowed not wine but the sweet nectar of justice.” The Second Revolutionary Council Under King Benedict II, a wave of backlash against the Jews arose and the King began a system of persecutions, including torture and show trials resulting in public executions. Recognizing the threat to the religious peace and human rights, the formation of the Ecumenical Defense League arose. The Ecumenists overthrew the monarchy and established the Second Revolutionary Council, brutally executing Benedict after a public trial. Once again resurrecting the cry of “We desire a government that is based on radical change,”The second government of New Libertaria was a Revolutionary Government. the Revolutionary Council would govern for a short period of time. Federalist Period : The Noble Failure Once again, the inherent problems of a Revolutionary Government arose and citizens began looking for a better form of government. They would turn to the United States Constitution as inspiration.The third government of New Libertaria was a Federal System. However, what worked wonderfully for the Americans proved a disaster in New Libertaria. Civic leaders soon found themselves searching for answers and called for a Constitutional Convention. During this process, citizens once again sounded the call for rebellion, this time demanding a temporary government change until a new system could be implemented.The fourth government of New Libertaria was Transitional. Transitional Period: Creating A Capitalist Republic While scholars, citizens and business leaders met to work out the final constitution for the nation, New Libertaria would operate under the rule of the Transitional Authority, a temporary ruling organization put into place pending the establishment of a permanent government. After many years, the people of New Libertaria would turn to the principles of the Hanseatic League as well as the American Bill Of Rights and formed the Hanseatic Commonwealth Of New Libertaria, the current form of government which is classified as Capitalist. Parliamentary System Of New Libertaria The current governmental system of New Libertaria is classified as a Capitalist Republic.The current government of New Libertaria is Capitalist. It is a pentacameral parliamentary system with one Upper House known as the Circularum and four Lower Houses. There are four lower house chambers. The Chamber Of Commerce, which has the power of a full direct veto, represents business, trade and labor interests. The Chamber Of Commerce is called the Supreme Lower House. The Minor Lower Houses have no direct veto, but can unify to create a common cause veto. The House Of Electors is chosen by a dual vote process of direct district selection (constituency election)as well as a party vote (party preference vote). The Ecumenical Council is apportioned by religious affiliation based on census. The Military Conference is a representative body for the national military. Any act of war must be ratified by the Military Conference. Administrative Governmental System - Charter Commission System The Chancellor Of The Circularum currently oversees a governmental system which is administered by a Charter Commission. The Circularum appoints administrators, called commissioners to oversee the administration of each domestic policy area.Banks: 5, Factories: 5, Harbors: 1, Intelligence Agencies: 1, Schools: 3, Stadiums: 1, Universities: 2 Official Public Holidays And Celebrations In New Libertaria * New Year’s Day - January 1st * King Benjamin’s Birthday - February 12th - Celebrating the first King Of New Libertaria following independence from the Dutch Empire. * Passover - A moveable holiday, celebrated in March and April - A holiday respecting the traditions of Jewish citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Good Friday and Easter - A moveable holiday, celebrated in March and April - A holiday respecting the traditions of Christian citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Memorial Day - May 4th * Siddhartha Gautama Birthday - May 20th - A holiday respecting the traditions of Buddhist citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Summer Solstice - June 21st - A holiday respecting the traditions of Norse citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Flanders Day - July 11th - A holiday celebrating the victory of Flemish merchants over the armies of France on July 11, 1302 . Similar to Cinco De Mayo in Mexico, this holiday is one of the more festive and is chracterized by vicious mockery of the French, notably with the tradition known as the Whacking Of The Mimes.We dislike the French intensely. The "Whacking Of the Mimes" is a reference to the episode of The Simpsons entitled . * Ramadan - A moveable holiday, celebrated in August - A holiday respecting the traditions of Moslem citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Yom Kippur - A moveable holiday, celebrated in September and October - A holiday respecting the traditions of Jewish citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Diwali - A moveable holiday, celebrated in October and November - A holiday respecting the traditions of Hindu, Jainist and Sikh citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Norse New Year - October 31st - A holiday respecting the traditions of Norse citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * William Of Orange’s Birthday - November 14th - Celebrating the birth date of William Of Orange. * Baruch Spinoza’s Birthday - November 24th - Celebrating the birth date of revered philosopher . * Sinterklaas - December 5th - A holiday originating from the cultural traditions of Dutch Christians as recognized by the Ecumenical Council. * Winter Solstice - December 21st - A holiday respecting the traditions of Norse citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Festivus - December 23rd - A non-denominational religious observance. Developed as an observance that celebrates the holiday season without participating in its pressures and commercialization. * Christmas - December 24th-26th - A holiday respecting the traditions of Christian citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. Anthropologists believe that he large number of public holidays in New Libertaria reflects the hardworking nature of New Libertaria. The standard work day in the country is 10 hours long and the 50 hour work weeks make it necessary to have more time off as very few Libertarians take vacations. The religious nature of many holidays also represents the vast diversity of religious tradition in the nation. References Category:New Libertaria Category:Member of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization